


Winnipeg

by InsaneTrollLogic



Series: Hockey!verse [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, Hockey, NHL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thrashers are moving to Winnipeg. John Watson is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnipeg

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 6/15/2011.
> 
> It seemed a bit silly to have multiple hockey verses. The stories are only loosely connected.

The rumours start the day John signs his new contract. It also happens to coincide with the day Sherlock puts John's name on the lease. (John doesn't read too closely into this one, but if he did, he'd have realized it was a six month lease which means Sherlock saw this coming.) The guys with families are a bit nervous, they don't like the idea of uprooting their lives and moving to a new country. John's already done it twice in his life and he didn't like it.   
  
But the contract's enough to keep him in a good mood even though missing the playoffs hurts. He winds up in Sherlock's flat for almost two months, the two of them watching the post-season as Sherlock dissected every player's weakness and John tried not to laugh.  
  
The lull lasts until the players meeting that comes two days before an announced press conference: the Thrashers are moving to Winnipeg. John's stomach drops. He likes Atlanta and it's not just because of Sherlock and the flat but more because it's warm almost all year round. "I lived in England for twelve years and then Edmonton for ten. I spent a two-year stint in Boston and five in Chicago. And I will tell you one think, I do not want to spend a winter in Winnipeg when I could be spending it in Atlanta!"  
  
"Atlanta gets ice storms."  
  
"Atlanta averages temperatures well about freezing during the winter. I've got a bad shoulder before we even start to factor in weather." John sighs and sinks back onto their couch. The game seven Boston and Tampa game is on television but he isn't paying any attention. "I wonder how hard it would be to get traded to a Florida team."  
  
"No," Sherlock says sharply. "You're staying with me."  
  
 ~~And then Mycroft who basically is the NHL fixes it.~~


End file.
